


flower boy

by technobladelovebot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Dream Was Taken - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technobladelovebot/pseuds/technobladelovebot
Summary: before the war, you met dream. what happens when your loyalty to your country conflicts with your feelings for a man?
Relationships: Dream/Reader, Dreamwastaken/reader, dwt/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	flower boy

**Author's Note:**

> i’m tired of the dwt x reader books making him like kidnap the reader and be toxic so here this one will be more healthy ig🙄

⠀⠀⠀the walls of l’manburg were freshly erected, the country was off to a great start. with wilbur as a leader, you guys felt as though you could do anything. wilburs words would be so filled with promises, and you all believed him.  
⠀⠀⠀as much as you loved l’manburg, the walls seemed to be suffocating. they were built for the protection of its citizens, but when you stared up at the daunting barriers all you could see was an enclosure. like you were cattle.  
⠀⠀⠀because of that, you often found yourself wondering beyond the walls. wilbur advised against it, but you ignored it. you had a shield and an axe, so you could handle the hostile mobs. and people wouldn’t attack you, so why would wilbur worry so much?  
⠀⠀⠀on this particular evening, you had left the safety of the walls to wonder into the woods. you needed some plants for a garden, so the woods was your best option. you held your sword in your hand lazily as you walked through the woods. as the sun began to set you began to regret coming alone, but you were on a mission. through the woods you finally saw some purple flowers, and you knelt down to begin to dig a few of them up from the roots.  
⠀⠀⠀you were humming softly to yourself when you heard footsteps behind you. jumping to your feet and ducking behind your shield, you turned to face your potential adversary. when you saw it was just a person, and not a skeleton or zombie, you lowered your shield and sheathed your sword. looking at the guys appearance, you realized you didn’t recognize him. he had an axe resting on his shoulder, wore a green hoodie, but the thing that stood out the most was the white mask that covered half of his face. when the guy didn’t say anything, you knelt down and went back to digging up the plants.  
⠀⠀⠀“what are you doing?” the voice rang out from behind you.  
⠀⠀⠀“hmm?” you turned around to face the stranger for a second, “i’m just picking flowers. l’manburg could use a few pops of color, even if it’s just a few flowers.”  
⠀⠀⠀you there was the sound of footsteps and the stranger left. you shrugged to yourself, and stood back up holding the handful of flowers gently. the walk back to l’manburg wouldn’t be pleasant because of mobs, but you’d suffice.  
⠀⠀⠀you feet worked on autopilot as you walked the subtle trail back to l’manburg. before you could get too far from your previous spot picking flowers, you saw a particular green hoodie emerge from the shadows to your side. you offered him a small smile, and you saw him smile under his mask too.  
⠀⠀⠀“here,” the stranger outstretched his hand and you saw a handful of seeds, “uh ive had these at my base, but i don’t really plant flowers so you keep them.”  
⠀⠀⠀“thank you!” you gratefully took the seeds, “you’re not from l’manburg, are you?”  
⠀⠀⠀he shook his head, but looked away. you wanted to ask more questions, but his tense body language made you think otherwise.  
⠀⠀⠀“well, i’m y/n.”  
⠀⠀⠀“i’m dream. are you walking back to l’manburg all by yourself? at night?”  
⠀⠀⠀you rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly, and nodded, “i can fight though! i’m not afraid.”  
⠀⠀⠀at this, ‘dream’ laughed. the light from your torch gave his face a warm tone, and you smiled. dream seemed to be a nice guy.  
⠀⠀⠀“i don’t doubt you can fight, but it’s still dangerous out here.” dream said after he stopped laughing.  
⠀⠀⠀“if you wanted to walk me home all you had to do was ask,” now it was your turn to laugh and you swore you could see dream blush a little.  
⠀⠀⠀and so, he walked you home. the walk felt shorter with someone to talk to. once you saw the edge of the woods and the walls of l’manburg come into sight, dream started to slow down. wilbur was waiting for you at the gate, an annoyed look on his face.  
⠀⠀⠀“do you want to stay the night? it’s kinda late—” you tried to offer, but dream cut you off.  
⠀⠀⠀“no, i’ll be going home.”  
⠀⠀⠀“will… will i see you again?”  
⠀⠀⠀dream smiled at this, and you reciprocated the smile nervously.  
⠀⠀⠀“something tells me you tend to venture out by yourself, so i’ll be seeing you again.”  
⠀⠀⠀“goodnight, dream.”  
⠀⠀⠀“goodnight, y/n.”  
⠀⠀⠀with a final glance at the boy, you walked towards the gate. when wilbur saw you, he began his lecture about how late it was. you couldn’t even begin to feel bad, your thoughts were occupied by the man you had just met and when would you see him again?


End file.
